My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 2: Rescuing Neo
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Princess Luna and the mane 6 travel out of Equestria to rescue Neo who is being held in a train station that he can't leave, the ponies learn that Neo is being held there by the Merovingian, the ponies travel to the Merovingian's hotel to confront him and demand that he release Neo, at first he agrees, but when the Merovingian decides to never let them leave, the fight is on.


My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 2: Rescuing Neo

Neo's friends, the mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Luna had just defeated The Blair Witch, but before she was defeated, she made Neo disappear. Neo was nowhere to be seen and the ponies were extremely worried about him. They had no idea where he might be or where The Blair Witch may have sent him. What they didn't know what was that Neo was no longer in Equestria, Neo was trapped in a place that led nowhere and had no way out.

Neo had been unconscious for a while, but he finally woke up and looked around him. He appeared to be in a train station, but the station looked deserted and there was not a person or pony in sight. Neo tried to get out of the station, but the station had no doors. Then he tried to run down the train tunnel, but Neo ended up back in the station, the tunnel just seemed to go in a circle. Neo wasn't sure how he got here or how he was going to get out, but one thing's for sure, he assumed that he was probably gonna be here for a good while.

Back in Ponyville, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight wanted to look for Neo right away, they weren't sure where to start looking, but Luna had a plan. She was going to use her magic to take Neo to wherever he is and they will be sure to find him. The mane 6, Spike and Starlight gathered around Luna, then Luna's eyes glowed and so did her horn, then a field of purple energy surrounded her and Neo's friends. They all floated for a second as the energy engulfed them. Then the energy transported them out of Equestria, and when the energy disappeared, they were now in a parking garage to a hotel.

Luna and Neo's friends began walking towards the entrance to the hotel and it was guarded by a tough looking human wearing sunglasses and black clothes, the guard noticed the ponies and said, "Shit, you gotta be kidding, look who it is, the freaks." Luna stopped in front of the guard and 3 other guards showed up, then the guard said, "Oh I get it, you must be ready to die." Luna said, "Where's Neo?" The guard said, "He's where he belongs, only my boss knows where he is." Luna said, "We need to speak with him." The guard said, "Only way you're getting through this door is over my big, dead ass." Luna said, "So be it."

Then the ponies began fighting the guards, the guards pulled out guns and tried to shoot them. The ponies dodged the bullets and used all their abilities to fight the guards. Twilight shot beams from her horn at the guards, disarming them. Then Luna used her magic to make the guards disappear. Then Luna and Neo's friends entered the hotel and went to see the owner of the hotel. They got into an elevator and it took them to the top floor. When the elevator doors opened, a woman appeared and said, "Can I take your..." When she saw who was in the elevator, she said, "Oh my god."

Then Luna and the ponies walked out of the elevator and were ready to fight anyone who tried to jump them. Then they came into a room that was full of humans in glamorous Punk Rock and Goth outfits. They all stopped and stared at Luna and the ponies as they entered the room. Up on a catwalk, the hotel owner looked down and said, "What the hell, I don't believe it."

Then the music playing in the room stopped and the hotel owner said, "Well well, look who has finally decided to surrender to me, tell me, how much magic do you think you have in you, I don't know, but I don't think you have enough." Luna said, "We only want to talk." The hotel owner said, "I'm sure you do. You have fought through Hell to do so. Yes? I'll tell you what I will do. Disable your magic, and I will promise you a safe passage out of here."

The hotel owner guaranteed that for all the ponies, so Luna, Twilight, Starlight and Rarity disabled their magic and a group of men escorted them to the hotel owner on the catwalk. When they were face to face with the hotel owner, he was the same man who had kidnapped Flurry Heart months ago and held her for ransom in return that the princesses surrender their crowns. The man was the Merovingian and they couldn't believe that he was the key to finding Neo.

The Merovingian said that he was at last meeting one of the rulers of Equestria and he was hoping this would happen someday, he knew that they were looking for Neo and he said that The Blair Witch had given Neo to him and he was holding Neo hostage. The Merovingian was a man who never forgets and never forgives, and he said if you deny something he wants and refuse to give it him, you have to pay the price.

The Merovingian offered to make a deal, he said that they have something he wants very much. Luna said, "I'm not giving you my crown." The Merovingian said, "Oh no, I don't want your crown anymore, I'm way past that, no, you have something better that I want. It's something I've always wanted since I first discovered Equestria and it's not something that can be taken, it can only be given." Luna said, "What's that?" The Merovingian said, "The eyes of Princess Celestia."

Luna and the ponies felt repulsed by what he just said, especially Luna. The Merovingian said, "They say she is a very powerful and wise being, and through her eyes, she has magic of all kinds that could control anything and they see everything there is to see to power and immortality, bring me the eyes of Princess Celestia, and I will give you back your savior." It seems a perfectly fair and reasonable deal to me, yes, no?" Luna got angry, she wasn't about to betray her sister, then she said, "I don't have time for this nonsense."

Then Luna fired up her magic along with Twilight, Starlight and Rarity. The men in the room drew their weapons and Luna had her horn right to the Merovingian's head, he seemed intimidated, but he wasn't afraid of her. Then Luna said, "You wanna make a deal, how about this, you give me Neo, or you will all be banished to a realm of darkness for all eternity." The Merovingian said, "Interesting deal. You are really ready to die for this man?"

Then a girlfriend of the Merovingian standing next to him said, "Believe me, she'll do it, if she has to, she'll kill every one of us, she's in love." The Merovingian said, "Ah, they say love has no boundaries, even the love of a human and an alicorn can be so pure." Luna said, "Your time is up, what's it gonna be?" The Merovingian said, "Well, you got yourself in here, you can get yourself out."

Back at the train station where Neo was trapped, he was sitting on a bench, wondering if he will ever get out of the station. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the station, Neo looked over at the light and it nearly blinded him. When the light disappeared, before him stood Princess Luna and his friends. Luna smiled at Neo, Neo and Luna ran to each other and shared the biggest hug they had ever shared. Neo's friends joined in the hug, they were so worried that they may never see him again. Neo had never been happier to see Luna in all his life. Then Luna said, "Come on Neo, let's go home."

But before they could leave, The Merovingian appeared with 5 men and said, "I've changed my mind, none of you will ever leave this place." Neo and his friends glared angrily and were ready to fight, then they began fighting the Merovingian's men. As they were fighting, Luna confronted the Merovingian and said, "You have kidnapped my husband and held him against his will, you've had kidnapped an innocent princess and and tried to get us to surrender our crowns, and worst of all, you threatened my sister's life by asking for her eyes. For this, you shall be severely punished, I hereby sentence you to an eternity of suffering in eternal darkness."

Then Luna's horn and eyes glowed, black energy surrounded The Merovingian and engulfed him. Then the energy and the Merovingian disappeared into a realm of eternal darkness and the Merovingian will be trapped there for eternity. Neo had managed to kill the Merovingian's men and they could now get out of the station. They gathered together, Luna's horn and eyes glowed, purple energy surrounded them and engulfed them, they floated for a few seconds, and when the energy faded, they were now back in Ponyville.

Neo was so happy to be back there, he gave his friends a hug and called Ponyville his home. But the battle was far from over, somewhere in Equestria, Agent Smith and his agents were preparing an attack on Equestria, Agent Smith had learned of the Blair Witch's failure and what had happened to the Merovingian, but he had another plan. He looked at a picture of Art the Clown and said, "Time to raise the stakes and give Neo and his friends a real challenge."

To be continued...

End of part 2.


End file.
